1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of traffic management systems, and more specifically, to a real-time traffic management system for portable or temporary traffic signal that allows the user to program and monitor groups of portable traffic signal systems in real time over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are no commercially available products that allow for the remote and local monitoring and control of groups of mobile traffic lights, including demand-based sequencing. Examples of prior art traffic management systems include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,706 (Hein, 1973); U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,921 (McBride et al., 1989); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,318 (Kirchner, III et al., 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,029 (Hammett, 2008); U.S. Pat. No. 7,633,408 (Yingst et al., 2009); U.S. Pat. No. 7,973,676 (Meshkin et al., 2011); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,319,662 (Bontemps et al., 2012). None of these systems incorporates the functions and features of the present invention, as described more fully below.